


【冬鹰】 Nothing comes to good

by sea_cucumber



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_cucumber/pseuds/sea_cucumber
Summary: Summary：让我们来谈谈坟墓、蠕虫和墓志铭。





	【冬鹰】 Nothing comes to good

TEXT：

****

死亡和Barnes想象中的不太一样，无论是时间、地点、方式还是感受或者死后世界，都不太一样。那并不疼，不是和洗脑或者摔断胳膊比，而是，真的没有什么痛感。可能是因为一周都没怎么睡觉，感觉迟钝了吧，Barnes居然还有心这样想。子弹穿过他颅骨的那个瞬间他就知道自己死了，在澳洲的荒郊野外，Clint就在距离他400公里开外的城市出任务，他本可以结束这个之后先去找他的。

但是现在不能了，他死了。Barnes，或者说Barnes的鬼魂站起来，看了看自己的尸体被爆头的样子。子弹从后面穿进来，他趴在地上，脸被炸烂了半个，脑浆和血满地都是。他的敌方正在搜刮他身上的武器，他的通讯器滋滋作响，然后被一个家伙一脚踩碎。可能是Tony或者Steve在后面叫他，但是他无法回答，他已经是个死人，或者说是鬼魂了。

鬼魂Barnes守在自己尸体旁边过了自己死后的前四个小时，他不知道应该做什么，应该去哪里，他还没弄明白为什么这样的战地只有他一个鬼魂。

傍晚的时候，他决定去找Clint。他的爱人Clint，那个帅气的弓箭手，就在他四百公里开外的城市里执行任务的特工Clint。鬼魂的移动速度比Barnes想象得快得多，天还没黑透他就到达了Clint的驻地，他知道那里，因为死前那个晚上他还在和Clint视频通话。

 

“James？”接近午夜Clint才回到住处，Barnes被他吓了一跳，他之前很多次都穿过别人身体，没人看得到他。

“呃，Clint？”Barnes不确定Clint是自言自语还是和自己讲话，低低的回了一声。

“你提前结束任务都不告诉我，Tony说你失联了。”Clint坐到他身边，带着血污和靠在他身上，没有像Barnes以为的那样会穿过去。Clint半闭着眼蹭了蹭Barnes的肩：“等下告诉Tony他们一下，他们急坏了——你身上好凉，你很冷吗？”

“Clint，你听我说。”Barnes转身面对Clint，双手捧住爱人的脸：“Clint，别通知Tony和Steve他们，先别。”

“怎么了？”Clint一脸疑惑地把手贴在Barnes手上：“你怎么了？你的手从来没这么冷过。”

“我……”Barnes没说出口，Clint还在任务中，他现在没那么多注意力可以承受这个。Barnes习惯性地吐气——虽然他不再需要呼吸，但是他还是保持这个习惯动作：“你任务什么时候能结束？”

“明天啊，没意外的话明天中午就结束了，我们本来约好的明天下午嘛。”Clint皱了一下眉头，手在Barnes人类那只手上磨蹭，试着让他温暖起来。

“那我明天再告诉你。别告诉Tony他们我在你这里，也别在那之前问我，好不好？”Barnes咬了咬下唇，双手搭在Clint肩上轻轻晃他。

Clint微微偏头，就像一只真正的鸟儿一样，过了一会他回答：“好。”

 

 

****

Clint任务结束后马上回到驻地，他知道Barnes肯定有什么重要的事情瞒着他。Tony在他问起Barnes行踪时候支支吾吾说还在失联，Nat很冷漠地告诉他等他任务结束，Steve根本没有接听通讯。

Barnes还坐在床上，呆呆地看着自己的手掌。Clint进去时候他才抬起头，扯出一个勉强的微笑。

“到底怎么了？”Clint并不买账那个笑容。

“我……”Barnes目光扫过房间的每个角落，精准的绕过Clint的眼睛，支支吾吾的。

“你想逃走？你是间谍？你其实是卧底来刺杀我的？”Clint开始猜最糟糕的情况。

“我死了。”Barnes小声说。

Clint嗤笑，和Barnes想象中的一样，他趴在Barnes的肩头把脸埋在他衣领里面，咬着下唇轻笑：“这是个好笑话，James。”

“我死了，Clint，”Barnes把他的肩膀挪开，直视Clint：“我现在是个鬼魂，你不是问我为什么这么凉吗？我死了，我现在是个鬼魂。”

“这就不好笑了。”Clint往后退了一点好与对方对视：“Barnes，这样不好笑。”

“这本来就不是个玩笑，我死了，你是目前唯一能看到我摸到我的人，”Barnes的手用力按在床上，手掌穿过床和被单，重复着那个事实：“我死了，我是个鬼魂。”

“不，不，不不不！”Clint站起来往后退去，顺手拿起桌上的水杯砸向Barnes：“你……”

杯子从Barnes胸口穿了过去，砸在墙上碎了。

Clint呆住了。Barnes站起身要上前抱他，Clint却惊恐地又后退了几步，按下了通讯器：“Tony，James他……”

“他牺牲了Clint，我很抱歉。抱歉我没有提前告诉你，我和Natasha还有大概一小时就到了。”

“不你们回去吧，给我派一架飞机，我去给他收尸。”Clint说完就掐掉了通讯，把那个小玩意装进口袋。

 

他们沉默地坐在那里，直到Clint手机上收到了一个坐标。他起身拍拍Barnes：“我们走吧。”

Barnes默不作声地跟着。

昆机降落在放下Clint的地方，他们上了飞机之后还是一句话都没说，直到准备起飞时候。

“所以尸体在……”Clint咬着下唇，眼睛直勾勾的盯着前方，让Barnes觉得他是在和另一个自己看不到的鬼魂说话。

“Mr Barton，坐标已经为您输入，请问是否需要开启自动飞行模式？”星期五显然以为是在和她说话。

“呃，谢啦，我自己来开就好。”Clint瞥了一眼屏幕，盯着前方一脸如释重负。

飞机停稳之后Clint拎着一个双肩包下了飞机，Barnes紧随其后，不知道要怎样开口。

“飞机上有监控，你知道，”Clint确保飞机处于未运行状态后，拍拍Barnes的肩：“他们看到会以为我疯了，我没疯对吧，你是真的对吧。”

“是的，我是真的。”Barnes忽然感到十分无力，Clint眼睛红红的，下唇被他自己咬得苍白，动作像是刚做完大手术从麻醉中恢复过来那样僵硬。

“那就好，也许Dr Strange或者Wanda或者别的会魔法的家伙可以把你弄回来，”Clint感受到了Barnes的目光，拼尽全力扯出一个勉强的笑容：“总有办法，对吧。”他当然知道没有办法，死亡就是死亡而已，他们不会为了一个队友的过世而逆转时间，没人会同意，就算Clint自己都不会同意这个做法的。

 

 

****

“在那。”Barnes指了指尸体的位置，秃鹫在上空盘旋。

Clint挥舞着双臂赶走那些大鸟，那些鸟们吱吱呀呀的嘶吼着不想离开食物。Clint丢出一个烟雾弹，鸟儿一哄而散，他拉开弓瞄准四散飞走的鸟，迟迟没放出箭。

尸体趴在地上，头的位置还能看出脑浆、血、牙齿和碎骨片形成的放射性痕迹。头部面部的血肉脑浆已经被那些吃腐肉的大鸟撕扯啄食得差不多，头骨只剩下半个，头发被鸟爪抓得一团糟，脖子也被啃食得露出白骨，上面连着不多的皮肉里已经生出蛆虫，而身体因战斗服包足够结实而暂时幸免于难。

这当然不是Clint第一次见到尸体，事实上他见过更糟的，但是靠近尸体时候他开始干呕。不是因为尸体失禁和开始发腐的味道或血液脑浆，而因为那是James。他的James，他的爱人正躺在这里，被秃鹫着啄食被蠕虫们啃噬。尸体翻在外面的血肉上面爬满了蛆虫，被啃得差不多的头骨里也是。乳白色的蠕虫们还因为刚刚的烟雾而扭动，努力钻进腐肉更深处来避难。一些外缘的虫子在烟雾的毒害下已经掉了出来，更加奋力地蠕动寻找新的腐臭的安乐窝。尸体下面不时钻出一些黑色的食腐甲虫，亮晶晶的爬来爬去钻进钻出。更不要提趁着腥臭味狂欢的蚊蝇，冒着还未散尽的烟雾冲回来，尽它们所能叮咬舔舐，留下更多子孙后代在Barnes的身体上繁衍。

 

准备蹲下瞬间Clint又弹起来，后退到树丛里，他像个没见过战场的菜鸟新兵一样转身扶着树干清空了胃袋，呕出黄绿苦涩的胆汁。Barnes走上前扶着他，Clint虚弱地靠在他怀里把脸埋在对方冰凉的肩窝，轻轻喘息。一切对鬼魂Barnes来说都是虚无的，地面，座椅，风，雨，空气，温度，他都是凭着记忆去想象它们的感觉，唯独Clint是他能真实感受到的，他此时正在自己怀里，拼命绷紧肌肉抑制颤抖，发出小声的呜咽，浅蓝色的鹰眼紧闭着，带着眼角的皮肤形成深深的褶皱。

“好了，没事了Clint，我只是，死了。”Barnes把手指插进对方金色的短发，轻轻按摩着他的头皮，安抚他。

“只是死了？”Clint忽然抬起头，怒视对方：“只是！？James Barnes！”

“我还在这里，只是我死了而已。”Barnes忽然觉得就这样做一个只有Clint看得到摸得着的鬼魂也不错。

“我操你的Barnes！”Clint挣开对方的怀抱，一拳砸在鬼魂脸上，像是打在刚解冻的牛肉上那样冰冷而毫无弹性。Barnes后退几步，试图安抚他的弓箭手：“没事了，Clint。”

Clint摘下背包朝着Barnes砸去，背包穿过他的身体滚了两番停在一棵树下，Clint冲了上去用拳头砸在对方左肋上：“没事？你管这叫没事？！Barnes我操你的，你死了，留我自己在这里他妈的给你收尸，大脑崩得满地都是连仿生机器都没法做，你他妈最好是个真的鬼魂，不然我会用下半辈子折磨你这个天煞的幻想的。”

“我他妈的也不想死！”Barnes习惯性的深吸一口气，怒气不知从何而来：“我他妈的想看自己脑浆满地浑身蛆虫的恶心德行吗？我想留你自己在世上吗？我想看你不停怀疑我是你幻想吗？我他妈的真死了这没办法，我真是个鬼！我还真感谢我能当鬼能有机会再见到你和你说话！我这糟糕的一生中为数不多的好事情就是认识你！你却一直怀疑我是你幻想的！操！”他后退几步冲过去，和Clint厮打起来。

 

 

****

打斗以Clint把Barnes压在身下，俯身搂着对方脖子抽泣出来而告终。鬼魂Barnes控制着自己不要陷入泥土，慢慢扶着Clint坐起来，轻吻着Clint的脸颊额头和任何他能吻的皮肤：“好了，我知道你很伤心很生气，我很抱歉，但是我真的死了，活不过来了。”

“我……”Clint声音哽咽着：“我好希望你没死。你没死该多好。”

“是的，我没死该多好。”Barnes抱紧对方，脸颊贴着对方的脸颊。

“其实你能变成鬼魂我也挺开心的，总比死了就没了强，”Clint声音闷闷的：“你会这样一直在，对吧。”

“我不知道。”Barnes吻住了Clint的嘴唇。

其实Barnes知道他不久后会消失的，确切的说，死后三天，也就是后天大概这个时候。那个念头或者说事实就在他听到Clint问他会不会一直在时候冲进脑海，像是有什么东西钻进他的头替他回答不会，又像是Clint的问话开启了他作为鬼魂某种远古的记忆，让他知道了这个事实。但是Barnes无法开口告诉Clint这件事，他知道Clint早晚要面对这件事，但是他无法再亲口告诉Clint另一个糟糕的、可能会打垮对方紧绷的神经的消息了。至少不是现在。

 

“好了，我得去给你收尸了。”半晌Clint从Barnes怀里抬起头，吻了吻对方冰凉的嘴角。

“把我的狗牌收着好吗？”Barnes拉住人，“左边小腿侧面还有一把战术刀，他们没搜出来，你也留着当个纪念吧。”

“留你这只鬼魂就够了还要什么纪念。”Clint轻笑着，对上了Barnes略带担心的双眼迟疑了一下：“好吧，呃，我留着就是。”

 

直到Clint把棺材安放在飞机上，接上冷冻系统并打开通讯汇报任务时，才向鬼魂Barnes那边看了一眼，目光里带着怀疑，像是鬼魂真的只是他幻觉一样。Barnes冲他做了个鬼脸，Clint则舔了舔嘴唇来回覆。

“明天早上你就能回大厦了，总会有办法的。”Steve接应了Clint的汇报，他眼睛里也泛着血丝，双眼无神，语气带着压抑。

“好的。”Clint回答。

Steve咬了咬嘴唇：“保重（take care）。”

Clint关掉通讯，长舒了一口气，然后设定了自动飞行模式，把通讯器都留在飞机上，收了包离开飞机。飞机带着棺材飞走之后他终于再次对上Barnes的目光：“我还是怀疑你不是真的。”

“我确实不是，”鬼魂笑了：“我是个鬼魂啊，真的那个现在正在飞机上躺着呢。”

Clint笑了，拿出弓箭用带网的箭头扑住一只野兔，然后摘下了手腕脚踝上的定位装置，戴在野兔脖子上放走了兔子。受惊的野兔蹦跳着穿过Barnes，消失在丛林里。

“你准备？”Barnes看看渐晚的天色，挑起一边眉毛。

“让我在这里消化一下，和你在一起呆几天。”Clint走到一片空地，把背包丢下，搂住鬼魂的脖子亲吻。

 

****

“你吃吗？”Clint掰下一条兔腿递给Bucky，脸上带着贱兮兮的笑容。

“你知道我不能吃。”Barnes故作悲伤地用手撑着脸。

“那，你还能闻到味道吗？”

“我不确定那是我记忆中的味道还是我真的问到的。”Barnes老实说。

然后一人一鬼都沉默了，Clint津津有味地啃着他的兔肉，Barnes看上去忧心忡忡。

是的，他是该忧心忡忡了。一天半时间当然不够让Clint准备好接受Barnes会消失的信息，尤其是他刚刚接受了自己的死亡。但是再有几小时——顶多三小时，Barnes知道，自己就会消失掉。他也不是没暗示过Clint，当他开玩笑说“我哪天就会嘭的一声消失掉呢”的时候，弓手只是笑着说柴郡猫才会，然后继续吻住他。比起自己会消失的恐惧，Barnes更多的是担心Clint无法承受这个现实，他甚至不知道是就这样直接忽然消失在Clint前面更糟糕，还是预先警告Clint让他陷入恐慌更糟糕，或者是他偷偷溜走独自消失，让Clint自己寻找无果直到放弃。Barnes曾试着和Clint吵架，激怒Clint让他离开自己，但是Clint完全不吃这一套，只是每次都吻住Barnes，安抚他说回去之后会有办法。

“所以，你有没有想过你的葬礼？”Clint啃完了兔子，抬头看着眉头深锁的Barnes。弓箭手的直觉告诉他对方在担心什么，但是有的是时间解决，不是么。一个鬼魂，大概不会缺时间的。

“很多次，”Barnes回答，“被九头蛇抓去的时候，从火车上掉落的时候，成为冬兵的过程中，很多次。”

“那都是怎样的葬礼？”

“很模糊，但是都有一些伤心的面孔，我很讨厌想象那些爱我的人悲痛欲绝的样子。最开始是Steve，后来是Natasha，现在是你。”Barnes习惯性地叹气。

“你想葬在哪里？”Clint追问。

“火葬，骨灰撒在雪山上，我喜欢雪。”Barnes思索了一下，他感受到一种奇怪的气息，他知道他马上要消失了，可能不超过十分钟。Barnes想了一下，声音低沉：“我知道你们还是会在葬礼上伤心，但是拜托，忘记我，把我的狗牌一起收进遗物，带着我的匕首说不定它能再救你一命，别心心念着我。”

“James你还好吗？”Clint关切地晃着他的肩：“忘了你？你是个鬼魂，你得永远在我身边了不是吗？——不过雪山上的骨灰你得等一段，但是有什么想要的葬礼配乐吗？我觉得……”

“不，Clint！”Barnes猛地站起来，双手扶着Clint的肩膀，“答应我，拜托。”

Clint皱起眉头：“你是怎么了？！”

“我要消失了。”Barnes眼睛里流出焦虑的神色，他感到恐惧，那种即将要真正死亡的恐惧充满了他，他只能紧紧抓住Clint，他唯一能抓住的人。

“你开什——”Clint刚想反驳，却对上了Barnes恐惧的双眼，他明白了这两天对方都在担心什么了：“不，James，别——”

Barnes没再发出声音，他拼尽全力露出一个笑容，然后笑容定格在那里，他的身体开始消失，Clint觉得自己就像是抓着一把沙子，越是用力沙子流走得越快。，他用力抓着James的双臂，但是完全没有用，他的James就这样一点点消失在自己手里，像沙子一样流走了。

 

 

****

Tony和Natasha在丛林边缘找到了Clint，或者说Clint出来找了他们。

“我们回去吧，抱歉。”Clint眼睛还红红的，Tony拍了拍他的后背，Natasha一下子给他搂在怀里。

“我没事，就是想，自己放松一下。”Clint的声音闷闷的。Natasha用力点了点头，Tony在后面跟着轻轻点头，用口型说了一句“我们都理解”。

 

Clint在Barnes的葬礼上致辞，理所当然地。

“…………虽然大家都还记得他可怕的厨艺，他的枪法和格斗技巧。但是最重要的是，他的热心和爱。我们都经历过糟糕的事情，但是他所经历的一切都是我们无法想象的。作为一个战士，他战死疆场。但是我从未觉得这是某种荣耀。死亡是无法挽回的，报仇和荣誉都不能让他起死回生。

”他不喜欢葬礼，也不会喜欢他的尸体面目全非的样子。在此，我仅请各位，回忆他放下壁垒对我们的信任，他奋战时的身姿，他保护我们背后的专注，他击毙敌人后的眨眼，他在聚会时候的笑容，选出你回忆中他最美好样子来铭记他，而不是这个葬礼。

“我知道，对于在座各位，对于我，James都有不同的身份和意义。朋友，兄弟，人生导师，战友，爱人，等等等等。对我来说，他更是无比重要。在我刚刚接到他死亡消息，到我从那里回来之间，我曾出现过幻觉。幻觉中，他的鬼魂陪伴着我，我们与以往一样的聊天，打闹，甚至是做爱。然后在第三天，他的鬼魂——我的幻想和我说，他要消失了，希望我放下他的军牌向前走，留下他的匕首保护自己。这是我的幻想，也许也是James真的在天有灵，希望我继续走下去。如果是这样，那么他肯定也会希望在座各位，每一个深爱他的人都放下失去他的伤痛，在他不能照顾我们的背后时候照顾好自己，继续前行。”

 

“所以，你那几天，独自在森林里，都觉得是James的鬼魂陪着你？”Tony皱了一下眉头，关切地问：“我担心你的精神状态，Clint，我们都担心。”

“我幻想出他的鬼魂陪着我，但是现在他走了。”Clint勉强挑了一下嘴角，干掉了手里的酒。


End file.
